Battle City II
by Silver Lady of Ra
Summary: Hi, it's Kaluri Dragon. It's my Battle City II fanfic. Yami or Kaiba, written in second person pov. main character is you.
1. Default Chapter

Battle City II: Your Adventure  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Insert your name in the blanks, example-"Come here ____________" You put your name in the blanks. Later in the Story I will be adding some o/c (not main characters) that duel the main characters. So submit your o/c and I'll use all of them (if I can) for different duels and as partners for the gang.  
  
Battle City II is battle city BUT everyone duels in pairs. Help you like it ^_^  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As you walked down a snowy street, you stop in front of a crowd, not knowing what's going on. After you push through the crowd you see a sign with all the duelists' names on it and whether they can compete in the coming Battle City Competition. Then you see your friend calling to you.  
  
"Hey _____________. You made the cut list, you're in the competition."  
  
As you walked towards you friend you smile and say, "_____________(friend's name), I have no intention of competing in the competition."  
  
Your friend remarked, "Why not, you're the undefeated North American champion five times in a row."  
  
You smile and reply, "I play Duel Monsters for fun, and besides, if I lose I'll have to give my opponent my rarest card, and I don't feel like parting with my red-eyes or my dark magician."  
  
You friend, yelled to you, "HELLO, YOU ARE SUCH A DUFUS, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LOSE."  
  
You laugh and say, "You overestimated me, besides there are a lot of good duelists in Japan and one of them is Yami Moto, who was given the title, The King of Games in Duelist Kingdom and the first Battle City and the other talented duelist is Seto Kaiba, who was two times world champion. Surely I won't stand a chance against them."  
  
You friend just laughs and comments, "First of all you never went to the World Championships cause you let the other guys go instead, therefore you probably can beat Seto Kaiba and second you've never been to Duelist Kingdom or the first Battle City because you wanted to be in school. You have a chance against them. Your grandfather would of wanted you to go, you know that as well as I do."  
  
Then you remember your grandfather's last words, "______________, don't give up on Duel Monsters, you're a very talented duelist, that's why you won those matches, you didn't win because I was there, you won because of your skill and your trust in the heart of the cards. __________promise me that you'll continue competing after I'm gone. __________, promise me." Then you remembered the promise you made to your grandfather and decides to enter Battle City II.  
  
The next day you are on the plane to Domino City, while you read the pamphlet containing all the rules for Battle City II, you find out that this year duels will be fought in pairs and at the opening ceremony, who your dueling partner is will be decided. - - - - - - - - - -Review 


	2. Kaiba 1

Kaiba pg.1  
  
You are 17 and Kaiba's 18  
  
When you got off the plane you see your limo parked beside the road and you get on it. Then you arrive at your hotel and decide to check in. Not wanting to waste any time you walk to the registration office to get your duel disk and locater card. When you arrive, there isn't any left so the clerk tells you the directions to Seto Kaiba's house because Mr. Kaiba has extra duel disks and locator cards. When you step outside you start cursing in every language you know because you saw extra duel disks and locator cards under the desk, then you take your limo to Kaiba's mansion because you're tired and grumpy. When you arrive at Kaiba's mansion, a maid leads you to Kaiba's office, as you wait for the person before you to get out, a raven-haired boy walk up to you and asked, "You must be a good duelist if you're here for your stuff, my brother customized all the good duelists' stuff. What's you name?"  
  
You reply and say, "My name is _____________, and you must be Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba replies, "Yep, you're the first person who actually knows who I am. The others thought I was a servant and refused to talk to me."  
  
You laugh and replied, "And I thought I was confused."  
  
Then the person walked out of the office and you started to walk in, except Mokuba stuck his foot out and tripped you. Then you did a front flip and landed softly on your feet, after you landed, you stuck you tongue out at Mokuba. When you turned around, you saw Seto Kaiba standing in front of you, giving both you and Mokuba the death glare. After you walked into his room. He closed the door and sat down in his chair and said to you,  
  
"You must be ________________, the five time North American champion. I was wondering whether when you would show up. I was starting to wonder if you decided to drop out of the competition, like how you did last year."  
  
Your eyes turn a shade of icy __________(eye color), and you replied, with each word dripping with venom, "Mr. Kaiba, I had no intention of dropping out. Please, if you will gave me my duel disk and locator card, I have to go now."  
  
As you started to leave, Kaiba grabbed your hand and apologized, "I'm sorry ____________, I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't your fault that you couldn't make it. I heard about your grandfather." (Yes Kaiba is being nice, hard to imagine)  
  
You glare at him and walk away without talking back. Mokuba ran up to you and said, "__________, my brother really meant what he said cause he had never apologized to anyone but me before. Please forgive him (puppy eyes)"  
  
You laugh and replied, "If you stop staring at me with those huge innocent eyes of yours, you're making me feel guilty."  
  
Mokuba stops and grins, then he runs up to his brother and told his brother that you have forgiven him for his rude comment. However, when Mokuba drags Kaiba down to see you, you've all ready made your escape. Laughing as you ran through the snow, you stopped when you ran into a boy with tri-colored spiked hair.  
  
You say to him between peals of laughter, "I'm sorry *laughter* I didn't see you *laughter*"  
  
The boy grinned and replied, "My name is Yami, and is there something wrong with my appearance?"  
  
You reply, "No *laughter* I was laughing about something that happened before I crashed into you *laughter* My name is _____________"  
  
Yugi saw the duel disk in your hand and answered, "I assume that the thing you were laughing about concerns Seto Kaiba, you must of just came from his house."  
  
You reply, "Yes, and *laughter* I think he'll kill me the next time he sees me *laughter* or rather Mokuba will."  
  
Yami laughs and replies, "Perhaps you'd like to find out. I'm going there anyways so he'll only try to kill you."  
  
You, having calmed down replied, "Why not, I'll have to face him sooner or later, besides I have nothing else to do."  
  
As you arrived at Kaiba's mansion with your new friend, Mokuba runs out of the door and starts pelting you with snowballs. As you try to hide behind Yami, Yami smirks and moves out of the way. Then you pick up a handful of snow and threw it at Mokuba but as Mokuba ducks, Kaiba walks out and your snowball hits Kaiba in the chest. When you saw this, you start to run away but Mokuba trips you and instead of landing on your feet this time, you slip on some ice, you knew that you were going to get a very nasty bruise, suddenly a pair of hands caught you around the waist and prevented you from falling. When you look up you see Kaiba's blue eyes staring into your own eyes and then out of nowhere, Kaiba hits you with a snowball and it hits you square in the face.  
  
As you start to walk away Yami laughed and said to you, "Poor little ____________, can't stand a snowball fight,"  
  
You smirked and replied, "I have better things to do than to hang out with assholes who think that they're all that. Besides, I have to sort my deck out."  
  
As you walk away a limo caught up with you and the driver told you that this was Mr. Kaiba's limo and he was sent to send her to her hotel. You laugh and told him that you don't need a ride because your limo is parked at the corner or the street. When you arrived at your hotel room, you changed into some warm clothes and started sorting your deck. Then you walked to the opening ceremony where the opening remarks will be made and where you will be sorted into pairs. - - - - - - - - - -Review 


	3. Yami 1

Yami  
  
You're 16 and Yami is 17 (let's just say he died 5000 yrs ago when he was 17.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As you got off the plane, an old man greeted you and insisted on carrying your bags for you. You realize that this man is your grandfather's old friend, and then you see a boy with tri-colored spiked hair and his friend. You thought that this might be the famous Yugi Moto. He walks up to you and tells you that he's Yami Yugi, Yugi's yami, and he tells you to call him Yami. You smile and introduce yourself to the rest of the gang, "Hi my name is _________________."  
  
Grandpa Moto added, "_______________ is the granddaughter of my friend, Dr. ______________(your grandpa's name), she's also the five time North American champion.  
  
Then Joey walked up to you and said, "_____________, did you know that I came in second in Duelist Kingdom. You better watch out for me, I might end your winning strike."  
  
You laugh and tell Joey that you will be watching out for him. Grandpa and Yami took you back to the Turtle Shop (I just love that place!!!) Then Grandpa tells you that you're going to stay in the guest room, which is across Yami's room. Your duel disk and your locator card were on your bed. Then you started to unpack. When you finished unpacking Yami knocks on your door and you let him in.  
  
Yami says to you, "Are you hungry, want to go to Pizza Hut with the guys and I? If you want to go, than we'll meet them at Pizza Hut."  
  
You answered, "Sure, I'm starving."  
  
As Yami and you arrived at Pizza Hut, the guy weren't there so you picked up some snow and threw it at Yami, who is in front of you awaiting his friends. Yami looks back and you threw another snowball into his face. You remarked, "Some king of games you are." Yami smiles and walks towards you, then you start to run but he catches you and starts to tickle you. You fell on the ground laughing and Yami exclaimed, "Say that I'm the King of Games."  
  
You reply, "Never." And Yami continues to tickle you and the two of you were rolling on the ground when the guys arrived.  
  
When Yami got up, you were still laughing on the ground and when he turned around to talk to his friends, you tackled him and pinned him on the ground. Then you said, "Now who's the King of Games, or should I say Queen of Games."  
  
Then Tea answered, "____________, can you get off my boyfriend?"  
  
You laughed and got off Yami. Yami said, "I have to watch out for you, you're an insidious one."  
  
You smirk and he laughs, Joey came and swung his hand around your shoulders. You let it stay there and when you sat down, Joey sat down besides you. When the pizza came everyone took a piece while you were talking to Joey. Then you saw Yami staring at you and you ask, "Yami, is there something wrong? Did I just randomly grew a mole on my nose or am I drooling?"  
  
Yami replied, "No, nothing like that, I was staring at the fact that you could put up with Joey for so long."  
  
You laughed and said, "Guys it's time for the opening remarks."  
  
As the gang all stood up to leave, you went to pay for the pizza, but Yami came up and said, "My treat, can't have you paying on your first day." After Yami paid the clerk, the two of you walked outside and Yami remarked, "So who do you think your partner is going to be."  
  
You smirk and remarked in a seductive kind of way, "Mr. Seto Kaiba, he's such a dashing young man, so talented too." Then you start laughing when you see the look on Yami's face.  
  
You remarked, "I was kidding, from what I've heard in the USA, Kaiba is a cold, stolid bastard. Nah, I'm hoping to be partners with someone nice and friendly. I wouldn't care if they couldn't duel for their life. All I want is someone that is willing to be my friend." - - - - - - - - - -Review 


	4. Kaiba 2

Kaiba

Disclaimer-I don't own anything so don't sue me.

At the opening remarks you see Yami and his friends standing there, you walk towards them and Yami introduces you to the others. 

"This is __________________, I'd say she's a rich brat but she's not. Anyways she's the five time North American champion and she has a mean attitude."

You laugh and reply, "Only when Seto Kaiba is around."

Joey laughed and says to you, "I think we'll get along fine. I don't like that snob either."

You smile innocently and reply, "Oh it's not dislike, I just like making fun of him."

Then a blimp flew over you and the opening remarks began.

Kaiba says a nice little speech and here's the pairing. 

Kaiba draws pieces of paper and said, 

"Seto Kaiba and _________________

Yugi (Yami) Moto and Ariana

Joey Wheeler and Cora

Ryou Bakura and Raven Meadow Foxfire

Marik Ishtar and Selina Trelfwynd

Bukasha "Buka" Kashii (Goes by Buka) with Echo Morta

Caitlin with Mizuki 'Kiki' Ryoushima

Rex Raptor and Mai Valentine"

All of the Duelists will have their own room in my hotel, and "cheerleaders" will not be allowed in the city unless they have a pass.

**************************************************************************************************************************

After the opening remarks, Kaiba found you talking to the gang.

"Come on _____________, we have to start dueling."

You wave to the gang and starts walking away. Then you walked into Kaiba because he stopped to wait for you.

"Ouch, why did you stop?" You exclaimed.

"If you looked forward instead of backwards maybe you won't crash into people." Said Kaiba.

Then the two of you walk and see a pair of inexperienced duelists and Kaiba starts walking towards them but you grabbed his arm and dragged him the other way.

Kaiba exclaimed, "_________________, what did you do that for, we could of won easily."

You reply with a smirk on your face, "I only want to make them cry later on, let them built up their ego first and then we can deflate it and get much more satisfaction out of it, don't you think so?"

Kaiba smiles (yes Kaiba is smiling, he looks rather hot when he smiles, it's one of those smiles that he gives Mokuba) and shakes his head. 

Then the two of you see a girl with straight waist length violet hair, blood red eyes, pale skin, wearing a black t-shirt that has "My soul purpose in life is to be a bad example" written in blood red, a black jean skirt that comes down to her knees, and black combat boots. You immediately recognize this girl as Echo Morta, the three times European champion. Suddenly another girl popped up and you knew that it must be your pen pal, Bukasha Kashii, or just "Buka". She had short light brown hair, golden brown eyes, somewhat tall (about 5'7"), average build (not too skinny, but she's not fat either. She's always wearing a Wingweaver card necklace around her neck and a black T-shirt, and jeans. You smiled and looked down on your wrist, there lays a faint scar that Buka gave you years ago cause you called her by her full name. 

When they started walking over to you, Kaiba said, "Looks like we're gonna have our first duel."

You snort and muttered, "Don't be so sure, they're smarter than you think, Echo will not pick a fight with me unless it is necessary and both of them know that you're almost unbeatable."

Kaiba stared at you in disbelieve and replied, "First of all how do you know that they won't duel us and second, what did you mean when you said that I'm almost unbeatable?"

You whisper to him, "First of all I observe each of my opponents when they walk up, after that I'll know what kind of person they are and I'll use their personality to help me determine their moves and strategies in a duel, both Buka and Echo knows this, see, the way they're walking, tells me that they do not seek a duel. Second, you're almost unbeatable cause Yugi Moto defeated you in several duels and I also know that I can defeat you with my eyes closed."

Kaiba turns livid and ignores you by paying attention to Echo instead. You smirked when you saw Joey and Cora, a short red head who hates all males. You walk towards Joey, and when you saw Kaiba looking at you, you flip your hair, wink and gave Joey a cocky/seductive smile.  Then you swung your arms around Joey's neck and started flirting with him. When Cora saw this, she rolled her eyes in disgust, however when Kaiba saw this, he walked over to Joey. First, he dragged you away, and then he glared at Joey and told him to stay away from you. 

Then Joey yelled to Kaiba, "You can't make me, I can talk to whoever I want to! I challenge you to a duel."

Kaiba smirked and replied, "Sure, Wheeler, I'd love to duel you, let's make this interesting, if we win you'll have to wear a dog suit for the rest of Battle City II."

Joey replied, "And if I, I mean we win, you have to kneel down in front of me and say that I'm the best."

You muttered in disgust, "There is enough ego here to fill the whole universe."

Kaiba glares at you and you just look away smiling as if nothing happened. 

Kaiba muttered something like, "Why do I have to be stuck with a bitch like her." Then Mokuba called to say that he located an extremely rare card. Kaiba said, "You got lucky this time Wheeler, I have to go attend a business call, come on _____________, let's go."

You wave to Cora and blew a mock kiss to Joey before following the CEO to his company. 

Mokuba ran up to his brother and said, "Big brother, the card is ripped up, there's a letter on the bottom that says to go back to 1485 to retrieve the card. To retrieve the card, one must choose a side in the War of the Roses. One can either help Prince Yami Yugi of the house of Lancaster or the Rose Crusaders and King Richard III from the House of York. It says that the three destined to retrieve the card will be the only ones able to go back in time."

When the Kaiba brother and you arrived at the place where the card was discovered, the ground gave way and the three, and you fell into a black hole.

Review please 


	5. Yami 2

Disclaimer-I don't own a thing so don't look at me………….

**************************************************************************************************************************

As you walked down the street with Yami, you notice a pair of dark blue eyes staring at you, and then you realize that those eyes belong to no other than Seto Kaiba. Kaiba walks towards you and takes your hand and lightly brushes it with his lips. Then he stands up and you tackled him to the ground. Suddenly Kaiba pulled you down and started tickling you. Suddenly another pair and hands appear and they too start to tickle you, and you soon realize that the second pair of hands belonged to Mokuba. You laugh and hug Mokuba; however, you noticed the look on Yami's face, when he saw Kaiba on top of you, you started mentally kicking yourself on the leg.

"Yami, listen, Seto's my foster cousin." You remarked as you escaped from the tickle attack. 

Yami snorted and said something like, "Bullshit, I should have realized that she's a whore, not to mention Kaiba's whore."

You stood there in disbelieve at what he said. You looked like you were trying to process what he had just said and before you knew it, Kaiba was beating the crap out of Yami. You run to them and then you try to pull Kaiba off of Yami, in confusion Kaiba fling you back on the ground. 

When Kaiba realized what he did to you, he ran to your side and asked, "How are you __________________(nickname)? Why did you do that, the bastard deserves to die." After he said that he muttered to himself, "I'll probably murder him after I get you to the blimp." 

You laugh and hugged him, then you said to him, "And you're not afraid that if you leave me alone in the blimp I'll either deflate it or fall off the top like last time. Besides, I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need my cousin to fight my battles for me."

Kaiba smiles and ruffles your hair, "You know you're right, I don't trust you enough to let you stay in the blimp by yourself, because you're never going to grow up. And I wasn't fighting your battles for you, remember the family motto?"

You roll your eyes and say it along with Seto, "Nemo me impune lacessit. No one strikes me with impunity, I know, I know. You are a lousy liar Seto, some excuse. It's so old."

Then you see Yami rubbing his cheek (where Kaiba had punched him, it's bleeding too). You walk up to Yami and hands him a handkerchief, when he ignores you, you took his hand off the wound and gently pressed the handkerchief to the wound. 

Under your breath you said to Yami, "You know, I resemble cats more than dogs so you can't call me a bitch cause I'm a feline so there." 

Yami laughs and grimaced from the pain. You took the handkerchief away from Yami's face and kicked him in the shins. Kaiba laughs when he sees Yami hopping on one foot.

"What did you do that for?" Yelled Yami whimpering in pain.

You smirk and reply, "That's what you get when you call me a whore, especially Seto's whore. Look, here's my limo, I'll be leaving you now, have fun walking to the stadium." 

As you were to walk into the limo Yami grabs your hand and pulls you away from the limo. Then he tells Seto to leave without you; surprisingly Seto did leave without you. 

Yami then said to you, "You're a bad liar, why didn't you tell me that Kaiba was your cousin? I thought you hated the guy when I heard you call him a bastard in Pizza Hut."

You laugh and asked, "Didn't your grandpa tell you that I'm Seto's cousin and that the only reason why I'm saying with you is because someone flooded my room in the mansion. Oh yeah, one more thing, don't call him Kaiba, it sounds too formal and cold; Seto is nothing but a big teddy bear."

Yami snorts and says, "I guess Gramps must have forgotten to mention that little fact and look, I see the others."

When you walk up to the others Tea starts fussing over Yami's cut and then she turned to you and asked, "What in the world happened to my boyfriend? What did you do to him?"

You laugh nervously and tried to answer but no words came out of your mouth. Then Yami told Tea that Seto punched him.

Tea remarked, "He is sooooooo unbelievable. That bastard. Maybe this is why he doesn't have any friends."

You turn a ten shades of red and punched Tea in the nose, then you said, "Nemo me impune lacessit or my family. My cousin is not a bastard and you have no right to call him one, considering that you're a freakin' sappy idiotic ditzy whore that is so freakin' stupid that you don't even know the difference between dinosaurs and dragons."

Then Tea tries to bitch slap you; however, you catch her hand and replies, "Don't touch me, you'll befoul my saintliness." 

When you arrive at the stadium the pairings were all ready posted and they go like this:

______________ with Yami

Cora with Joey  
  
Bukasha "Buka" Kashii (Goes by Buka) with Echo Morta  
  
Raven Meadow Foxfire with Bakura (Ryou)   
  
Caitlin with Mizuki 'Kiki' Ryoushima  
  
Zene with Kaiba   
  
Selina Trelfwynd with Marik

Rex Raptor with Mai Valentine.

It also said that those who are not dueling will not be able to enter Battle City. 

When Yami and you walk away from the gang a ghost appeared before you and said, "Prince Yami, you and the Rose Duelist must return to the past, for you must help the red roses defeat Lord Seto and King Richard III. There is a mystical card that has been revived and only you and the Rose Duelist can stop the evil Lord from getting the card."

Suddenly, you felt the ground under you break, and you were suddenly twirling in a black hole with Yami right beside you.

Due to lack of imagination I've decided to delete Marik's chapter. Hope you liked this chapter, please review.


	6. Prologue

Prologue to Your New Adventure

As you were falling you saw _____________ (Kaiba and Mokuba, or Yami) disappear and then a lady in _________(red or white) appeared and told you that you must find _____________ (Kaiba and Mokuba, or Yami), because to get the rare card you must duel in pairs. The reason why you were here is because if one side discovered the cards then history will be altered and it's your job as the Rose Duelist to preserve history. ____________ (Kaiba or Yami) will assume their places in history as ____________(King Yami Yugi or Lord Seto.) They will retain their memories from the future as well as the memories of the true _________(King or Lord).  As the lady disappeared, she handed you a map. Then you fell with a thud and you saw. 

For Kaiba Chapters go to chapter 6. 

For Yami Chapters go to chapter 7.


	7. Kaiba 3

Kaiba III

Yami Kaiba-k, basically you fall into the wrong side and well you start to miss Seto 

You landed on the ground with a thud and you started cursing in every language but suddenly someone asked you if you were all right and you came face to face with Prince Yami Yugi.

"Rose Duelist, you are summoned by the magic of the red roses to help us defeat the evil white roses lead by Lord Rosenkreuz, first pick a card and that will be your leader."

You picked up your deck and saw ____________(card name) and decided that _________ will be your leader. Then you turned to Yami and asked, "my name is __________ and do you mind telling me who is Rosenkreuz? And I'm um…looking for my friends can you help me?"

Yami answered, "Lady ___________, Rosenkreuz is one of the best generals in this country, unfortunately, he choose the wrong side to help and the is the leader of the Rose Crusaders. I will be honored to help you find your friends, but only after you help me defeat the white roses."

You didn't want to help Yami because you thought he was too demanding and you resolved to stay with the red roses for a might because you needed food and shelter. Besides, you needed to find Seto and Mokuba and you have a feeling that Seto is Rosenkruez. You followed Yami into his palace and two ladies, whom you recognized as Tea and Mai, cornered you as Yami asked them to find you a suitable dress to wear. 

You then remembered that they wore corsets back then. 'Oh shit, bad bad bad, I do not want to wear a corset. I'm going to die, bad, have to run NOW' As you started running away, the leaders of Tea and Mai dragged you back and you were forced to endure the torture. First you were pushed into a bath and then the two of them pulled out a red dress that had a tight top (what did you expect, they wore corsets.) huge sleeves and a flowing dress; there was the symbol of the Tudors sewn into the sleeves.  As you put on the dress, you were surprised that the top wasn't as tight as it looked. Then you walked to the mirror and saw that you looked good in the dress. Part of your shoulders was showing and the dress showed all your curves; hey you weren't going to complain. Suddenly someone attacked your hair with a comb and you were forced to sit back down while Tea put your hair into a half bun and the rest were curled (think Beauty's hair when she was in the yellow dress.) Then Mai applied make up to your face and when she was done, you were a site to behold. 

Yami was waiting for you outside with a red rose in his hands he smiled at you and told you that you looked nice. Then he placed the rose in your hair and offered his arm to you. You took it and the two of you walked into the ballroom together. As the two of you walked into the room, people started badgering you about the future, until Yami told them to shut up in a polite sort of way. He handed you a glass ball and told you that it will help you find anyone and that you will be able to see what they were doing at the moment. You smiled and realized that he give this to you so you can locate Seto and Mokuba. 

After the ball you walked to your room and decided to use the ball, you whispered to it, "I would like to know where Seto Kaiba is." The ball turned purple and showed you London, then Kaiba's face started to appear and he was sleeping peacefully. As you looked at him sleeping, you realized that he was shirtless and well you have a horny moment. 'No this can't be happening, bad _____________, stop have perverted thoughts about Kaiba, he's an egotistic bastard…who's too sexy for his own good….stop thinking about Kaiba without his shirt…but he's sooo damn hot' Then you decided to stop looking at Kaiba and went to sleep instead; however, when you closed your eyes, you would see the peace smile on Kaiba's face and his sexy build. You sat up and decided to find him. So you quietly put on a white riding tunic (more shirt like) and the pair of black leather pants you were wearing, then you put on a cloak but you failed to see the symbol of the Tudors on the cloak. You quietly went to the stable with all your stuff and gracefully got on a horse and rode away. The next morning you arrived at London and a person yelled, "Halt." You said, "Mister, I'm only trying to find my friend." The soldier said, "we'll see about that, take her to the prisons, she's a spy." As they dragged you away you tried to fight your way out until someone knocked you unconscious. When you opened your eyes, you saw that you were in a prison cell that looked like it was chosen for its gloominess.  Suddenly you heard footsteps and then Pegasus appeared in front of you. 'Great, Pegasus is my interrogator.' 

He asked you questions and when you said that you were a friend of Seto, he slapped you around the face and you felt blood trickle from your lips. "How dare you say his name, only the rose crusaders can call him by his names, to others, he is Lord Rosenkruez and only Lord Rosenkruez." A soldier came and whispered in Pegasus' ear to tell him that it was time for your trial with Lord Rosenkruez. As you were lead to the courtroom, you saw Seto sitting (he's wearing the stuff he wears in the game Duelist of the Roses) and you blushed when you remembered seeing him sleeping. When Kaiba saw who you were, he yelled out, "Fools get those things off her, she's the lady I've been searching for." When they finished freeing you, you ran up and Seto and hugged him. 'What am I doing? I don't like him, I'm only hugging him because I missed him and that I'm happy that I'm free….yeah, that's why.' You felt arms around your waist and realized that he was hugging you back, as you broke the hug you said to him, "Wow, yesterday we were bickering like children and today, we're hugging each other, what a difference a day makes." As he started to laugh you laughed until you started grimacing from the pain on your cheek, then you started hopping around going "Oww, owww, this really hurts, stupid Pegasus, that @$%*(+_&*@." Kaiba laughed and lead you to a room, which you recognized as his, and he sat you down on a chair and got out a handkerchief and dappled it in a clear solution and wiped your wound with it. Magically, the wound disappeared, and you started cheering and cursing Peagsus' name until the sleepy form of Mokuba came out rubbing his eyes. "What going on Seto?" Then when Mokuba saw you, he ran to you and told you, "Bad girl, you left me all alone while you had loads of fun with Yami and them, I saw you in my crystal ball that Duke give me." 

You thought, 'At least you got some sleep, I spent the whole night thinking about your brother without his shirt on.' You blushed when Seto asked you what you were thinking of. Suddenly Ishizu and her leader dragged you out of the room and the whole process of dressing begins…again. You wore the exact replica of the dress you wore last night except it was white and it showed your shoulders. Your hair was brushed and combed until it was shiny, but it wasn't put up. Then Ishizu placed a silver hair band on your head and on your neck was a thin sliver necklace with a diamond rose in the middle. As this was going on you realized that you loved the hug Kaiba gave you, it was so warm and wonderful then you wondered what his kisses were like and you shook your head as if trying to get those thought out of your head. 

During the ball you walked outside and saw Kaiba standing on top of the hill the castle was on and when you walked up to him, he said to you, "____________, you should be sleeping, you need the rest. We're starting on our quest tomorrow and you need to safe your energy." Before you could answer, someone pushed you into Kaiba and the two of you rolled down the hill. You felt Kaiba's arms going around your back and his body was firmly pressed on yours. It was like he was trying to shield you from harm. When the two of you stopped rolling, Kaiba helped you get up and you saw a disappointed Mokuba running down the hill. 

"Great, all my planning for nothing, nothing happened, you guys didn't even kiss. That was a waste of time."

You started laughing until you saw the stern look on Kaiba's face. He kneeled down in front of Mokuba and said, "Mokuba, you are not to do that again. Someone could of gotten hurt, do you understand?" Mokuba nodded and apologized to you.  The three of you walked to the castle to go to sleep. After you blow out the candle, someone knocked on the door and you opened it to reveal a worried Kaiba.

            "_______________ are you okay," He asked.

You answered, "Yes and you?"

Kaiba shook his head and bade you good night. When your head hit the pillow, you fell fast asleep.

That's all for now

Please Review…..I can update sooner now!!!


	8. Yami 3

Yami III

I couldn't do the same thing that I did with Kaiba cause you're his cousin so you wouldn't want to run from him. But to make up for that, you'll get a little something.

As you landed you saw Yami looking at you bemused and you asked, "What's so funny and how did you get here before me?" Yami laughed and said, "I arrived a day earlier and it's just really funny seeing you sitting on the floor as if you've been throwing a temper tantrum."

You remarked, "Well, it's not funny, my ass hurts like hell, so there." Then Yami helped you up and lead you into a store, where he brought you a beautiful red dress with flowing sleeves, hair band with garnets in it for your hair and a beautiful ruby necklace. After you changed into thee clothes, you set your hair in tresses and put the hair band in your hair, then you walked out with the necklace in hand and said to Yami, "I don't like this necklace, it's too hard to put on." He laughed and offered to put it for you. You agreed so he slipped the necklace on you. Then the two of you walked to a carriage a Yami helped you in, during the ride, you felt sleepy and you fell asleep on what you thought was a pillow; however, it was Yami's shoulders and you felt his arm around your waist as he pulled you closer to him. You put your hand around his chest and held him like how you would hold a pillow. When the carriage arrived at the castle, Yami said to you, "Wake up sleepy head, we're here." You replied, "You can go in if you want I want to sleep." You heard him chuckle and reply, "How can I if you're on top of me." You jumped up in surprise, when you find out that he was your pillow.  You turned your head away from him so he couldn't see your cherry-red face. Then you got off the carriage and suddenly you heard a loud rip and you looked down to see a long rip on your red dress. 

Yami smiled at you and said, "Don't worry about the dress, we'll get you a new one." 

Suddenly a cloud of pink run towards you and attacked Yami, then you realized that the pink cloud was Tea. 'Perhaps, she's Yami's girlfriend in this era too.' You sighed and walked away from the embracing couple; the sight of them hugging each other made you sick. You wondered to the garden and you heard someone play the flute from inside so you started dancing. Then someone tapped your shoulder and asked you to dance with them and you looked up to see a smiling Joey. You accept his offer and began to waltz around the garden.

"So Lady ____________, what do you think of this castle?" Asked Joey.

You replied, "I love it, but it's too pink for my taste."

Joey laughed and answered, "alas that is the influence of Lady Tea, the Prince is infatuated with her and thus, he let her decorate the castle."

All you could say was "oh." You couldn't understand why you felt so sad and alone. 'Why do I feel so down, is it because I've all ready fallen in love with Yami? It can't be, I've just met him and besides he loves that bitch.'

Yami showed up and said to Joey, "Sir Joseph, may I cut in?"

Joey bowed and you found yourself dancing with Yami under the shining stars. As you danced you told Yami, "I love staying up in the night to watch the stars twinkling in the sky. It would brighten my day and they would be my closest companions, I would tell them everything; if I was sad I felt like they were comforting me and if I was happy, they felt my joy as well." You turned to look at Yami and asked him, "You must think I'm mad." 

He looked up at the stars and answered, "No I don't, in fact I agree with you. The stars are one's best friends. Perhaps you would like to tell me what's wrong, I can see sorrow and confusion in your face, perhaps you would feel better if you told me."

You smiled at him and answered, "Fate is cruel you know, and that's why I can't tell you why I'm sad."

Suddenly your chin was cupped in Yami's hands and he lifted you head and told you, "I have a secret to tell you."

You felt his warm breath draw closer to you and his hands were sliding around you waist; and then his lips softly brushed your brow, your eyes and then your lips. At once all your thoughts were gone, except for one—to close the distance between the two of you. You locked your fingers around his neck and pulled his face down to yours. Suddenly all your troubles flew away from you as the two of you broke the kiss. You smiled when you noticed that his breath was as rugged as yours. Then he whispered to you, "It is time for you to sleep, sleep well _____________, and I hope your dreams are filled with nothing but happiness. For tomorrow, we will start on our quest."

Hope You Liked it

Please review….

I'll be updating sooner now that swim season is over so my apologies for making everyone wait for so long.__


	9. Kaiba 4

Kaiba IV

Author's Note: Ok, to make up for the lack of romance in the last chappie, you'll get what you want, for those that just submitted a charrie, you'll get paired…maybe. Also the Yami Chappies might end before the Kaiba ones cause I was originally going to do a Kaiba one only cause I had the plot all ready so bear with me for the Yami one cause I'm making it up as I go along.

Yami Kaiba-*whacks random stuff* Die Barney Die!!!!

Kaiba-o..k…..are you ok?

Yami-Is she ever ok?

Yami Kaiba- hey, that was mean!!!* whacks Yami with the mallet*

Yami -@_@ *pretty stars*

Yami Kaiba-Barney is evil he must die. Die I tell you!!

Kaiba-Then why are you whacking your computer?

Yami Kaiba-Because it's evil too, it got a virus and I couldn't post anything!!!!

Kaiba-What did you do in school today?

Yami Kaiba: I made oxygen that smelled like really strong Chlorine Water!!!!! We had to sniff it and the whole class got high so we were pointing at everything and started laughing at everything. When I went to Alg II my teacher was scared out of her mind.

Kaiba- *twitch twitch* - -; *sigh* 

Yami Kaiba-KURAMA!!!!! *sees Thunder_Dragon1* keep your hands away from the kitsune *whips out huge knife,* he's mine. MINE I TELL YOU!!!!!

Kaiba-Ok…….

Kurama-Hey Kaiba, I see she's still keeping you hostage.

Kaiba-Yeap, she won't leave me away….so why did you come here? Are you trying to commit suicide?

Yami Kaiba-Hey!!! I feel so unloved!!! *WAH*

Kaiba-*sigh* Disclaimer

Kurama- She only wishes that she owned Kaiba but she doesn't own him or any of the other characters. But she owns their souls.

Yami Kaiba-Yeap, cause I'm writing this fanficcy and I'm making them do the stuff that they do *millennium rod glows bright red* MUWAHAHAHAHA

Kaiba (High Priest)- Hey that's my rod. 

Yami Kaiba-eep! Enjoy g2g *runs away*

**************************************************************************************************************************

When you woke up you pulled on a white riding suit and then tightened a white sash around it (which you were using as a belt/decoration) and you stepped out to the garden. There you saw Mokuba and Seto eating breakfast but you decided to walk around because you couldn't eat since you were so nervous about the quest. 

Suddenly someone touched your shoulders and out of pure surprise and natural instinct you flipped the person over and pinned him on the ground by stepping on his chest. Then your realized that the man was Seto and you quickly lifted your foot way and tried to help him up, but he pulled you down towards him and pinned _you_ to the ground. He got up, smirked, and dusted himself off while you lay in the dust trying to comprehend what just happened. Then you got up and glared at him and walked to the pair of Blue-Eyes that was at one of the water fountains. You patted one of them and then buried your face in their necks and fell into deep thought. 

Suddenly someone said to you, "They're beautiful creatures aren't they?" You looked back and stared into azure eyes and nodded. Seto walked towards you and started stroking the beast then his hand went to your hair and he picked something out of your hair and suddenly he started stroking your hair as if he was stroking the blue eyes. 'I can't believe he's doing this. Oh my God, the richest man in Japan is stroking my hair and I'm getting perverted thoughts…damn it!' 

You smirk and then pushed him into the water fountain and then when he came up, his hair was plastered to his face and his shirt clang to his skin. The wet shirt showed that he was a well-built man and you stood there staring at him. Then he removed his shirt and you looked down at the ground trying not to stare at him. Suddenly wet hands pulled you into the fountain and you were facing a laughing Seto when you came up for air. Your clothes were wet and you were cold, so you yelled out, "For the love of God! What the hell! Why did you freakin' do that?" 

He laughed and then pulled you closer to him. Unaware of your actions, you smuggled closer to him and buried your head in his chest. Then when you realized what you were doing, you jumped up in surprise and tried to break free of the embrace. You opened your mouth to speak but his lips were firmly pressed on yours and after a moment of struggling, you relaxed and deepened the kiss. You felt nibbling on your lips and slowly his tongue gained entrance to your mouth--it could have lasted forever but you drew back when you heard something cheer. You turned your head to face a laughing Mokuba and then you yelled out to him, "I'm going to kill you!!!" He run away as fast as his little legs could carry him and as you prepared to chase him Seto pulled you back and whispered to you, "Shush, ignore him." You looked up at him at give him the evil eye and the finger; he laughed and kissed you on the head. 

(I Kno, I kno, I'm getting way too mushy and OMG, the next time you see me my favorite color might be hot pink....NO!!!!!! *starts whacking self on head with dictionary*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of you started on your journey to get the two rare cards and you were heading towards the first battle station. When you arrived, you faced Tristen and Tea. 

"Halt right there, we are the loyal followers of Prince Yami and you are of the enemy," yelled Tristen. 

Then Tea said to you, "Rose Duelist, you have betrayed our trust in you and joined the enemy, your soul will be darkened by the evil influence of Rosenkruez and his Rose Crusaders. Now I must kill you for Prince Yami." 

You rolled your eyes and looked at Seto, he looked calm and assured that the two of you would win. He then jumped down his blue eyes and helped you down the other one. Then he faced the two followers of the Red Rose and said, "Fools, the weather have made you blind, have you noticed that the Lady is not alone? I will be her dueling partner and as for you, forget about winning this battle, you'd have more chances of turning into a monkey that that."

Tristen turned red and yelled out, "They who are ya calling a monkey."

You rolled your eyes and placed your deck on your duel disk and said, "Whatever, can we just start dueling?"

(I sux at writing descriptions for duels so yeah.)

Tea drew a dancing elf and fused it with Tristen's pot of luck to create Mystical Sand. You smiled at Kaiba and whispered, "Are you ready." 

He looked at you and replied, "I'm always ready."

As Tea attacked you summoned your red eyes and destroyed Tea's card. Then Kaiba fused it with Summoned Skull and the gruesome monster wiped out the rest of Tea and Tristen's life points with the help of the Blue Eyes.  Tea and Tristen admitted defeat and you were on the road to the maze of traps, which was your second task.  

But first the three of you set up camp besides a stream and while you were sorting your deck, Mokuba ran up to you in his swim trunks and said to you, "Come on, the water's great!!!"

You looked at him funny and suddenly smirked. Then you walked over to Mokuba who was confused about the look on your face and you threw him in the water. Then when he came up, the kiddo splashed you and got your clothes all wet and you looked at him sarcastically and said, "Geez, thanks Mokuba, I really wanted to be soaking wet." 

He shrugs and you cannonballed in the water and started having a water fight with him. Suddenly Seto walked up to the two of you and looked at you guys disapprovingly.

You smile when you see him and asked, "Why the long face?"

He glared at you and said, "Can't you guys be serious for one moment? We're on a quest to get the cards, not some vacation in the Bahamas."

You sigh and got out of the water, and then you walked over to Seto and stared into his eyes. You silently said to him, "Well, no one said that we couldn't have fun on this quest. But if you want, I'll be more mature." You silently walked to the fire and sat there wrapped in a blanket thinking about how to loosen up Kaiba. 'He's too serious, he acts like my dad for god's sake. I wish he would act his age or at least smile more often.' You turned to pet the Blue-eyes that was laying at your feet. You smiled and asked him, "Now why can't Seto be like you?" Then the Blue-Eyes licked your face and you smiled at it and walked to the lakeshore, where you sat down. Suddenly someone sat down besides you and asked you, "Do you think I'm a bastard?"

You look at the lake and answer, "No, I think you're a sad lonely boy who's afraid to reveal to the world who he really is."

He looked at you and asked, "Can you help this little boy reveal himself."

You stared into his eyes and answered, "yes." Then you laid your head on his shoulder and sighed. He stroked you head and held you close to him; he picked you up after you fell asleep and put you into your tent. Then he bend down and kissed you on the lips.

"I love you __________."

~~~~YUMI (dream)~~~~~~~~

You were in a white dress wondering around in a field of lavender and suddenly someone walked up to you and asked, "Priestess, are you prepared to face your destiny?"

You nodded and then the man lifted the veil of a passageway and said to you, "Look priestess, this is who you are."

You looked into the mirror and saw yourself in a silver dress on top of an alter. Seto asked you, "Are you sure you want to do this _________?"

You nodded after you kissed Seto, the other man tied you to a stone table and started chanting hymns. Then he slit your wrist and collected the blood from it and held it up to the sky. His voice was as loud as thunder and he said, "One blood so pure, one love so strong, combine these two and arise the light." Suddenly you felt your life force being taken away and then a golden tablet rose up from the ground. You stopped looking into the mirror and the man said to you, "Only one of you will live, the other must die…Priestess heed my word if you wish to live. Abandon this quest Priestess, abandon it and go back to the future, the High Priest does not love you, leave my priestess, leave—do not awaken the cards of eternal light."

~~~~~End Yumi~~~~~~

You woke up with cold sweat dripping down your face and you started crying. 'What did the dream mean? What are the cards of eternal light?' You felt tears trickle down your cheeks when you thought of what the man said about Seto.  Before you knew it Seto was in your tent with you and you were on his lap.

"Shush __________, shush, I'm here, don't cry," whispered Seto. He rocked you in his lap and was muttering words of comfort. You sniveled and laid your head on his bare chest (yes, he's not wearing a shirt), you felt his grasp on you tighten and you closed your eyes as if trying to stop crying, but tears still flowed down your cheek. You silently pushed him away and wrapped yourself in your blanket and faced the other way. "Please go away Seto, please leave me alone," you whispered in a slow stuttering voice.

When you heard his footsteps, you assumed that he was walking out of your tent and you started to cry silently again, "he doesn't love me," you whispered silently. Then you felt hot breath blowing on your ears as a voice said, "But I do love you ___________, I love you more than anything." Long arms snaked around your waist and pulled you towards Seto and he slowly lifted your chin and kissed you softly.

That's all. Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chappie, you'll meet an OC and a character!!! And you'll be back to the present in Kaiba 6. There won't be much dueling cause I sux at writing duels.


	10. Yami 4

Yami IV

Author's Note: The Yami Chappies might end before the Kaiba ones cause I was originally going to do a Kaiba one only cause I had the plot all ready so bear with me cause I'm making this up as I go along.

Yami Kaiba-MUWAHAHAHA, I have the cutest piccy of Youko and Kurama!!!! *happy* 

Kaiba-Ok --; she's a little weird right now. She drank three cups of coffee this morning and ate two bowls of sugarpuffs…..

Yami Kaiba-*humming to self, picks up mallet and starts beating up Tea* Die bitch die, die stupid friendship bitch

Tea-*runs away*

Yami Kaiba-*cheers* Yes!!!! She's gone!!!!!!

Kurama walks in…

Yami Kaiba-Heylo

Kurama-*blushs*

Kaiba-Why are you blushing?

Kurama-*blushs* she's going to start a cyoa for YYH.

Mokuba-Wow, and I thought I was innocent.

Yami Kaiba-*snickers* I have a piccy of a shirtless Kaiba

Kaiba-You WHAT? Come back here you little pervert!!!

Yami Kaiba-eep….g2g,  here's chappie four.

*****

You woke up and started to get dressed. You put on a red riding suit and you walked into the stables where Yami was waiting for you. He helped you up the horse and the two of you started on your quest. He smiled at you and led your horse to a stream. You were so surprised that you didn't even notice the fact that he had carried you off your horse bride style and was prepared to throw you into the stream. But before he could throw you into the water, his horse nudged both of you into the cold water. Suddenly you were aware of your situation and swam up for oxygen.

When you got up, Yami's hair drooped over his face and the sight was so funny that you cracked up laughing like a maniac. He walked over to you and slashed your hair elastic off and your _____________(hair color) hair flew down your back. You glared at him and said, "You're gonna pay for that." So the two of you start a water/fist fight. You yelled at him, "Hey no hair pulling." He glares at you and answers, "Then no biting either." 

You tried to walk to the shores, but you were too tired from the water fight and flopped back into the water. Yami chuckled and picked you up and carried you back to camp. He put you down on the ground and noticed that you were asleep, so he laid you down in your tent. 

~~~~~~~Yumi (dream)~~~~~~~~~

You were running in a field of snow with Mokuba when a voice called out to you, "____________, ____________, come here."  You looked to see Seto standing there with a rose in his hand. You ran to your cousin and hugged him. He smiled at you and said, "Dear cousin, do not duel anyone, come find me. My followers will lead you to me. Just say the family motto and they'll bring you to me." He kissed you on the head and floated away. Suddenly the field you were in turned into a river of blood in which you were walking in.

"Priestess, is this what you want? Do you want millions of people to die because of you?" Asked a voice.

You whimpered and shook your head, then the voice said to you, "Good, now listen to me, run, run far away and abandon the Pharaoh." 

You looked down and said, "Why must I leave him? I love him."

The voice then said, "Your love is forbidden by the Gods and it will be punished."

You woke up and walked outside, then you walked into Yami's tent and sat down beside his sleeping figure and whispered, "What should I do? I love you so, but the voice…" You bent down and kissed the sleeping figure on the cheek. Suddenly you heard the beat of a pair of wings and saw Seto on his blue eyes coming. You ran to him and he picked you up and twirled you around.

"_____________, my darling cousin, how are you?" He asked.

You smiled at him and said, "Couldn't be any better. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and said, 'Why to help you and your precious prince get the cards of eternal light."

You blushed and asked, "What are the cards of eternal light?"

He cleared his throat and began to tell you the story of the two cards of eternal light……..

"4800 years ago, there was a priestess of Amon-Re, who loved the Pharaoh secretly and yet by the laws of the god, they were forbidden to love each other, because the maiden was promised to the formidable Sun God while the pharaoh was to marry a lady of royal blood. But their love won in the end and to punish them the Gods created a card that resembled the Priestess in both face and figure. It was the most powerful card made, and during that time the pharaoh had to defeat his evil cousin to bring peace to his country; the only way he could do it was by using the card; however, the card and priestess could not be alive at the same time and the only way for the pharaoh to use the card was to kill his beloved. He couldn't kill her, and so to ensure peace the priestess committed suicide.  That pharaoh was Yami and the priestess was you my dearest cousin. Are you sure you want to continue with this quest?"

You nodded with determination, if one of the sides gained the cards then the future, as you know it, would cense to exist.

"Very well, I will guide you to the cards cousin," said Seto with his face down for he could not let you see his tears. You were his dearest cousin and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if you died. He looked at you and whispered, "____________, promise me that you won't give up your life for him."

You looked at him and said, "Dearest cousin, I can't promise you that…I love Yami and I'm willing to die for him."

Seto held your face in his hand and whispered, "I know I'm selfish, and I'm sorry about what I'm going to do ____________. Forgive me _________, forgive me."

You looked at him with a confused air but suddenly everything became blurry and you soon blacked out, your last words were, "Why Seto?"

Seto picked you up and whispered, "Because I love you ____________, I've loved you ever since I met you. Although you've always thought of me as your cousin and brother, my love for you exceeded that. We were meant to be together and this time I won't let the pharaoh take you away from me like how he did 4800 years ago." Seto carried you to his faithful dragons and then took you to his castle.

When Yami woke up, he was surprised to see you gone and then he saw the note that Seto left behind.

Yami, do not attempt to find ___________, my cousin has left your side and she is currently safe with me. If you do wish to find her, my friends will not be kind to you and I'm afraid that I would have to kill you if you tried to take __________ away from me.

Sincerely, Seto Kaiba

"No, this can't be…" muttered Yami as he fall to the ground, "she couldn't of abandoned me, she loved me."

Yami started on his quest to find you, and rescue you from the grasps of your cousin.

You woke up in a beautiful blue room with a picture of the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon on the wall. Then you saw your cousin sleeping in a chair with something in front of him. You picked up the book and discovered that it was a journal. (No he didn't want you to find it.)

You flipped it to a random page and started reading.

Entry 119, (a year ago)

I knew it when I saw her six years ago, she was meant for me and I her. When I saw her smelling the roses in the garden my heart fluttered like butterflies. She was so beautiful and innocent in that white dress. As my uncle said, ___________ has truly blossomed into a beautiful lady. Her eyes are like two lights shining in the dark night and they are my hope and my life. It is because of her that I strive to succeed. 

Before you could finish the entry, your eyes filled with tears and you turned to the last entry.

Entry 497,

She is once again with me, but her heart is not. I'm afraid that she has fallen for the prince. My fears were later confirmed when she told me that she loved the fool. When she said those words, it felt like a thousand knives plunging into my heart. How I envy him and yet hate him. It is he that holds her heart, the heart of my beloved.  When she looked at me, her innocent eyes were filled with confusion. I had to do it, I couldn't let him have her, I couldn't. 

Suddenly someone ripped the book out of your hands and snarled, "What the hell are you doing bitch?" (you fell down)

You saw an angry Marik standing over you. He was going to strike you but Seto caught his hand and yelled, "Get out of here, don't you dare lay a hand on her." He walked over to you and carried you to the bed and pulled the covers over you. You looked at him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He looked at the door and replied, "Because I was afraid of rejection."

You looked down and said, "Seto, I feel so ashamed, I know I should love you more than anyone, and I did before he showed up,  but he has stolen my heart and my love for you have died into a mere sisterly love, I hold you in high esteem and I love you, but only as a brother……I'm sorry Seto."

As Seto prepared to walk out of the room, you grasped him hand and cried, "Seto forgive me, please forgive me. I love you Seto, don't desert me."

He shook you off and said, "Unfortunately, your love for me isn't the love that I desire, as for forgiveness, I've all ready forgiven you my dear __________, it is not your fault. It's his fault…….." Then he walked off and left you whimpering in the room. 

Please Review!!!  You'll be back in the future in Yami 6 ^ ^ Most of the fanficcy takes place in the present. You'll have some conflicts with Kaiba ……


	11. Kaiba 5

Kaiba V

Yami Kaiba-*humming to self* So Seto how'd you like the last chappie?

Kaiba-I hated it; I had to kiss crazy fangirls.

Yami Kaiba-You liked it, I know you did.

Kaiba-No I didn't.

Yami Kaiba-Yes you did.

Kaiba-No

Yami Kaiba-Yes

Kurama-This might take a while.

~~~20 minutes later~~~~

Kaiba held Yami Kaiba's arm behind her back.

Yami Kaiba-OWWWWWIE, fine you didn't.

Kaiba-*smirks*

Yami Kaiba-Just for that I'm going to torture you.

Kaiba-Yeah right.

Kurama-Technically she can cause she's writing this.

Yami Kaiba-That's right I'm the almighty authoress, whose mightiest weapon is her………….pen. - -;

Kurama-Enjoy. It's short but it's mostly about your past.

Yami Kaiba-Oh yeah, I might change my penname to Kalrui Dragon, tell me what's better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to someone poking you. When you opened your eyes, you saw Mokuba standing over you. 

" ___________, ___________, wake up! We have to go through the maze now."

You grumbled about killer rats with rabies and the world taken over by evil hacker penguins. When you walked outside, Kaiba pushed you back into the tent and pinned you on the floor. Then he kissed you passionately and smirked. He whispered, "I didn't want Mokuba to see." You smirked and then pushed him off of you. The three of you got on your horses and rode to the Maze, there you saw two girls guarding it and, you fell down laughing. It was (person and person).

"The cards you seek are beyond this maze, you shall pass only if you can solve the riddles which you find. One pass will led you to your doom, while the other to the cards. Good luck."

The three of you entered the maze and a scroll appeared with the words, "Left or right is for you to choose, but one shall take you to your demise, the way to go is to follow Apollo. Once you do, light will shine."

You laughed and answered, "It's the left pass." Kaiba stared at you strangely and you answered, "It tells us to follow the sun and it's shining on the left pass so come on."

After ten more riddles you arrived at the end. Suddenly gold light started emerging from the ground and two cards appeared. One of them was the Priestess of Eternal light and the other one was the Radiant Dragon of the East. They were the cards of eternal light.

A man appeared and asked you, "Priestess ___________, are you sure you want to do this? Even if you are I shall show you your past."

You, my priestess, was said to be the key to power. You were the child of poor but happy peasants and until you were twelve, you lived in happiness. One day, the army and the pharaoh of northern Egypt (yami's father) invaded your little town. As they were going to enslave everyone in the village, you rushed to the pharaoh's side and bowed down in respect. With a powerful speech, you convinced the pharaoh to free the people, but you yourself was enslaved and given to the pharaoh's brother (Seto's father.) As time went on, the pharaoh discovered your intelligence and made you a priestess in the temple of Ra.  Although you have heard of Seto, you have never met him until the day the royal family walked into the temple on the day of your fifteenth birthday. You bowed down to them and the prince Yami went to hug you. You smiled at your friend asked why the royal family was here. 

Yami flashed a smile at you and answered, "Silly __________, you're going to be my bride."

You gasped and told everyone how honored you were. The pharaoh told you to converse with the other children, but instead you followed a sulking Seto and asked him what was wrong. 

He stared at you and answered, "Leave me alone, I don't need help from a tramp like you, why don't you just go back to your precious prince and bat your stupid eyelashes at him." 

Your cheeks flushed with anger and you yelled at him, "Fine, I'll leave you alone, if I was as affluent as you, I'd acquire some manners. Your demeanor brings ignominy to your family. I hope the gods will chastise you for your insolence."  

That night, when you were bathing in a lake (artificial lake made by the magick users,) a person stumbled across the grass and you came face to face with Seto. You glared at him and said, "Aren't you going to go away, didn't your parent tell you not to stare at people."

He smirked and answered, "Nope, I'm staying right here, and my parents told me to stare whenever I can."

You scowled and asked, "Can't you at least turn away so I can put some clothes on?"

He laughed and asked, "You really think I want to see you naked?"

You glared and answered, "You really think I want you to see me naked? Go away before I get angry."

Seto looked at you and asked sarcastically, "What are you going to do? Scream?"

You laughed and answered, "No, I'll burn you." Suddenly a ball of fire appeared on the palm of your hand and Seto's eyes widened and he whispered, "You're the destined priestess of Ra."

And so you became the priestess of Ra and three years later (when Kaiba matured) you were walking in your garden when a tall handsome man appeared in front of you. When he teased you, you started chasing his down. "Get back here you creep, I can still beat you up even with all this stupid jewelry."

"Once a vagabond, always a vagabond," he replied.

Suddenly you caught up to him and pushed him, but he caught your hand and you fell into him. Your face drew closer to his and suddenly you found yourself kissing the future High Priest.

When you got back to the temple, the prophetess warned you to stay away from the High Priest because the gods forbid your love. But you didn't heed her advice and your love bloomed until one day, the country got invaded and the only way to beat the invaders was to use the cards of eternal light, but the priestess of Ra must be sacrificed to activate the cards. You decided to die for the country, but after you gave up your life, it was said that the High Priest made the power his and used it to steal the throne.

You looked at the old man and said, "But that was the High Priest, Seto is different. I love him and I've made my decision long ago and no one can change it."

Very well priestess, but I shall manipulate the curse so you will not die if the cards are activated, but when the high priest decides to use the cards the two of you will not be able to be together and it will be a sign of false love."

You nodded and took the cards, then the ground started breaking and you were back in the future.

It's short but please review. 


	12. Yami 5

Yami V

K, enjoy

*****

When you saw Seto in the morning, you begged him to let you go. Suddenly a crash was heard and you saw Yami in front of you. He challenged Seto to a duel and won. Then Marik grabbed your neck and said to Seto, "Give me the cards, or else your pretty cousin dies." Seto and Yami both ran to save you and you saw Seto fighting Marik for the knife; Seto killed Marik, but he too got stabbed in the chest. Then he asked the two of you to follow him and led you to a catacomb. He fell to the ground exhausted and started telling you the story of your past.

You, my cousin, was said to be the key to power. You were the child of poor but happy peasants and until you were twelve, you lived in happiness. One day, the army and the pharaoh of northern Egypt (yami's father) invaded your little town. As they were going to enslave everyone in the village, you rushed to the pharaoh's side and bowed down in respect. With a powerful speech, you convinced the pharaoh to free the people, but you yourself was enslaved and given to one of the pharaoh's concubines. As time went on, the pharaoh discovered your intelligence and made you a priestess in the temple of Ra.  Although you have heard of Yami, you have never met him until the day the royal family walked into the temple on the day of your fifteenth birthday. You bowed down to them and your good friend Seto run up to you. 

Seto flashed a smile at you and answered, "Silly __________, you're going to be my bride."

You gasped and told everyone how honored you were. The pharaoh told you to converse with the other children, but instead you followed a sulking Yami and asked him what was wrong. 

He stared at you and answered, "Leave me alone, I don't need help from a tramp like you, why don't you just go back to my darling cousin and bat your stupid eyelashes at him." 

Your cheeks flushed with anger and you yelled at him, "Fine, I'll leave you alone, if I was as affluent as you, I'd acquire some manners. Your demeanor brings ignominy to your family. I hope the gods will chastise you for your insolence."  

That night, when you were bathing in a lake (artificial lake made by the magick users,) a person stumbled across the grass and you came face to face with Yami. You glared at him and said, "Aren't you going to go away, didn't your parent tell you not to stare at people."

He smirked and answered, "Nope, I'm staying right here, and my parents told me to stare whenever I can. After all, I am the prince."

You scowled and asked, "Can't you at least turn away so I can put some clothes on?"

He laughed and asked, "You really think I want to see you naked?"

You glared and answered, "You really think I want you to see me naked? Go away before I get angry."

Yami looked at you and asked sarcastically, "What are you going to do? Scream for your precious Seto?"

You laughed and answered, "No, I'll burn you." Suddenly a ball of fire appeared on the palm of your hand and Yami's eyes widened and he whispered, "You're the destined priestess of Ra."

And so you became the priestess of Ra and three years later (when Yami matured) you were walking in your garden when a handsome man appeared in front of you. When he teased you, you started chasing his down. "Get back here you creep, I can still beat you up even with all this stupid jewelry."

"Once a vagabond, always a vagabond," he replied.

Suddenly you caught up to him and pushed him, but he caught your hand and you fell into him. Your face drew closer to his and suddenly you found yourself kissing the future King.

When you got back to the temple, the prophetess warned you to stay away from Yami because the gods forbid your love. But you didn't heed her advice and your love bloomed until one day, the country got invaded and the only way to beat the invaders was to use the cards of eternal light, but the priestess of Ra must be sacrificed to activate the cards. Yami wouldn't let you die and day-by-day, you became weary of the bloodshed. One day Yami found your lifeless body in the temple and both of your wrists were slit. 

You looked at Seto and said, "But that was different, there is no threat now. I love him and I've made my decision long ago and no one can change it."

Very well my darling __________, but I shall manipulate the curse so you will not die if the cards are activated, but when the pharaoh decides to use the cards the two of you will not be able to be together and it will be a sign of false love."

His eyes fluttered softly and Seto drew his last breath. You threw yourself on him and started crying, but Yami carried you away from the dead body and whispered to you that the real Seto is still alive. As the two of you reached daylight, the ground gave away and you found yourself in Domino City.


	13. Kaiba 6

Kaiba VI

Kaluri: *hugs Youko plushie*

Kaiba: I don't see what you see in him.

Kaluri: He's sexy and adorable and *goes on and on about Youko*

Kaiba-Here's chapter six, you're back in the future. No dueling until later, cause Kaluri is lazy.

Kaluri: Yeap, that's me, lazy. *Glomps Seto*

Kaiba-@_@

~~~***~~~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," you screamed as you went through the vortex. Suddenly you felt yourself falling from the sky, but before you hit the ground someone caught you. You were expecting to see Seto…but….it was Joey who caught you. You felt his hand move to your rear and you slapped him while yelling out, "HENTAI!!!!" 

You were dropped out of his arms and landed on the ground with a thud. Then you saw Seto and Mokuba running towards you, when Seto saw you on the ground he cocked an eyebrow at you and you muttered, "Don't ask."

You could tell that he was trying to suppress a laugh cause his eyes were twinkling with mirth--that is until he saw Joey with a hand mark on his face. He looked at you and then Joey, suddenly he grabbed Joey by the cuff of his shirt and growled, "Keep away from her, if you touch one hair of her I'll kill you."

He grabbed your arm and started leading you away. You start whimpering from the pain on your arm, because Kaiba was cutting off your blood circulation with his grip; he turns back and you screamed out, "Let go of my freakin' arm. Are you trying to kill me?"

Out of surprise Kaiba let go of your arm and you started rubbing it like crazy while muttering about hentais that molest people. Kaiba looked at you like you're crazy and you yelled out, "What!?! Can't I trash that stupid mutt who was trying to feel my ass? Ouchie, why did you have to grip my arm so hard?" And you started pouting. 

He looked at you and said, "You look cute when you're pouting." Suddenly a limo arrived and the three of you hoped in. Mokuba was in the front cause you looked like you needed some privacy with Seto. So in the limo you were still rubbing your arm and ignoring Seto at the same time, but he drew you on his lap and started kissing your neck. You sighed, there was no way that you could ignore him for long. You hugged him and just sat in his lap while he played with your hair and showered your head with kisses. Once you arrived at the Kaiba estate, Kaiba asked you if you wanted to stay with him instead of at that hotel, and you agreed (duh, that was obvious!)

That's all…short but I promise it'll be longer and I'll update Yami's tomorrow.


	14. Yami 6

Yami VI

Kaiba-**typing on computer** I'm losing thousand dollars each sec. Damnit!

Kaluri: **sarcastically** how sad. What do you have left? Like fifty billion?

Kaiba-You shut up.

Kaluri: MAKE ME; I'M THE ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS

Kaiba: AND I HAVE THE MONEY

Kaluri: **whacks Kaiba with mallet!!** And I have the mallet! Ok, in Yami chapters, you're in love with Kaiba too and you're not sure who you love so this will help lengthen the Yami chappies so it'll end the same time that Kaiba chapters end, but who will you choose?

~~~***~~~

You closed your eyes when you started falling out of the vortex, but someone caught you and you saw Seto with his azure eyes staring into your ________ eyes. You got off of him and engulfed him into a HUGE hug. 

"You're alive!!" You muttered with your face pressed on his chest.

He chuckled and answered, "Well I'm not dead, so I must be alive."

You looked up and asked, "We'll always be together right? You'll never leave me here alone right?"

He looked into your eyes and answered, "Of course __________, we'll always be together." Then he lifted your chin up and you closed your eyes when he drew closer. Suddenly your lips met and you were engaged in a lustful kiss. The more he kissed you, the more you wanted. Although you loved Yami, Yami never said that he loved you and besides, Seto was like your soul mate. The two of you thought in the same way, and this morning when you saw him "die" you felt like you were dying with him. As you ran with Yami, you realized that you loved Seto, and you always had loved him more than anything—you don't want to see him die again.

As Yami watched this, his heart launched and a pang of jealousy hit him. 'Why am I jealous? She's free to do anything she wants to, besides the feelings that she feels for Kaiba is so complex. But why do I care? Is it because I love her? But I have a girlfriend. I feel so betrayed,' thought Yami.

After you parted with Seto, the two of you just stared at each other and then a twinkle appeared in Seto's eyes as he said, "Good thing we're not really related."

You laughed and teased, "Why not? Are you afraid to have a relationship that is considered to be incense?"

He laughed and asked you to go to the Kaiba Mansion and you agreed and your thoughts were filled with Seto and it was very Yami free.

That's all!!! It's short and I apologize for it


End file.
